


make ours a good one

by Plausiblyleo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, just lots of love okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plausiblyleo/pseuds/Plausiblyleo
Summary: None of this was intentional. Nishinoya would stick by that until the day he died. He had never intended to fall in love with one of his best friends.Sometimes things just happen.-That one childhood friends AU I talked about on Twitter, but I rewrote it uh haha
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 11





	make ours a good one

Yuu Nishinoya was not the brightest. 

He may be witty, quick and unpredictable but bright? Not so much. It was a fact that had been brought up on countless occasions by countless people. They weren’t wrong either. He was definitely lacking in certain areas especially when it came to his brains. 

Still, he was never that bad. With a little bit more work and some studying, he would always get right back on track. So, as he sat at his desk, staring at the piece of blank paper in front of him, he took a moment to reflect.

In all his years of living, he had never expected it would be a letter, a literal piece of paper, to cause his downfall.

He threw away what had to be the millionth draft of the letter, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “This is ridiculous! I’m completely ridiculous!” 

Nishinoya couldn’t even remember now what had been wrong with the last one. Some he threw immediately because his handwriting was just too illegible, or some were thrown for being too forward, some too forced, some too harsh, the list went on forever. He let out a harsh breath, bringing his hands up to rub at his newly watered eyes. “Why is this so hard?” His voice broke with a sob. Frustration built up in him, tightening around his chest and making him want to cry out. This letter was meant to be “stress relieving”. Just something to get everything out there into the universe so he could start his new journey with a clean slate. At least that’s what his therapist had said.

But this? This was the opposite of stress relieving. In fact it had quickly become the most stressful thing Nishinoya had ever tried to do in his life. All the discarded wads of paper were proof of it, slowly filling his wastebasket with failed attempts at “getting it all out on to paper.” Each one having three matching words.

_ Dear Asahi Azumane,  _

If he had known when he started at 8 pm that this letter would be taking so much of his time, he simply wouldn’t have done it at all. In fact, maybe he should have thought this out beforehand, cleared his mind, maybe done some meditation and realized hey, you shouldn’t do that. Maybe if he had thought about it he would have realized how impossible it is to confess your undying love to your best friend of four years. In a  _ letter  _ no less. What even were letters? Couldn’t he just text him like a normal person? 

He laughed at the thought. Of course he couldn’t text him like a normal human. Because he was  _ insane.  _ Completely coocoo- _ fucking- _ bonkers right now. 

If he was honest he never really anticipated this. He always thought he was safe from this possibility, too blinded by the promise of the future to fully focus on what was happening right in front of him. All the gentle brushes and soft smiles became a constant long ago. Only recently had they started to make his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat faster. The feeling of yearning was new and unwelcome in Nishinoya’s body. He had been singing cheesy love songs in the shower, and falling asleep hugging a pillow. It was frustrating and confusing and so  _ new.  _ These feelings were so new to him. 

Or perhaps they weren’t new at all, and he just hadn’t put any thought to them until now. 

It wasn’t that he hated being in love. In fact in his experience so far, being in love with Asahi wasn’t even that bad. It was when it came to actually telling him how he felt that it got complicated. Being in love with Asahi was like taking a nice shower. He was warm, and comfortable. He felt  _ safe _ like someone Nishinoya could trust with everything in him. It was refreshing to have that. 

But sometimes you can’t help but think about when the water will start to run cold. What if this letter, confessing to everything and putting his heart right there on a piece of paper was the end of that warmth? Even thinking about it made a shiver go through him. Living in a world without Asahi? Was that really worth getting his dumb feelings out? 

_ Maybe not confessing is a better option,  _ he thought. It would spare him the pain of losing the best thing that happened to him. Was that wrong of him? To want so desperately to hold him that he would give up his own feelings? 

He looked down at a blank sheet of paper, all the unanswered questions plagued his mind. He was really regretting ever thinking about anything at all. He should have stayed a kid. Head empty of anything that had to do with love. He groaned, slamming his head onto the desk. Slowly he turned, grabbing the pen and writing out the same three words. 

_ Dear Asahi Azumane,  _

Should he really put his full name? They’ve been friends since- UGH NEVERMIND!

_ Dear Asahi Azumane,  _

_ I’m writing this letter to inform you that- _

“No, that’s way too formal!” He whined, slamming the pen back onto the desk. 

“YUU! IT IS 2 AM STOP BEING SO LOUD!” His mom’s voice rang harsh in his ears, making him flinch. “My bad mom! Sorry…” He heard her huff in anger. “This may be your last night in this house but the rules still apply to you!” A door slammed and she was gone. 

He, gently this time to not make any noise, put his head on the desk, letting out a long sigh. 

He needed help. There was no question about it. 

He stared down at his phone, debating calling up Tanaka and complaining about all his woes. Chances were that Tanaka wouldn’t answer, long asleep by now along with the rest of this town. But still…

He picked up the phone, opening up the phone app. His eyes shifted through his contacts, thumb hovering over the screen for a moment as a name caught his eye. Right there, the first name on the list 

**_Asahi~_ **

He shook his head. No. Not him. 

Daichi might be awake, but he said he would be up working on his finals, he wouldn’t wanna be a bother to the older. 

So Suga it is. He scrolled to the contact, but then he hesitated. The sound of Suga’s scolding voice came to mind. “Noya-san, you need to be asleep right now. You have a big day tomorrow.” He frowned at that. He had already been yelled at by his mom today, he didn’t need his senior to worry too. 

So, maybe not Suga. 

Nishinoya glanced at the pen and paper on the desk next to him before looking back to his contacts open on his screen. Defeated, he scrolled up, clicking the first name on the list. The phone felt cool against his growing blush as he awaited an answer. 

“Hello?” A soft male voice filled his ear after only the second ring. It sounded hushed, but not as groggy and rough as Nishinoya had anticipated. Had he not been sleeping? He looked over at the clock on his bedside table. Large neon numbers read  _ 02:34 a.m.  _

“Hey Asahi.” The other man sighed. “Yuu? It’s 2 a.m.” Nishinoya laughed at the statement, but tears still welled in his eyes. His mind filled up to the brim with worries surrounding what was gonna happen tomorrow. Yet here he was, stressing about a stupid letter. His face started to heat up in embarrassment. 

“Sorry, I honestly didn’t think you would answer.” He heard shuffling around on the other side of the call. He could picture Asahi’s room, neat and tidy as always as he sat up in his bed. “I’ll always answer when you call Noya, no matter what.” That made him smile despite himself. He knew that already. No matter what Asahi would always answer his calls. 

Nishinoya just wished he hadn’t this time. Maybe then he could just stop writing this letter all together. Tell himself there was no chance with him anyway and just move on. But no, Asahi was obviously the best person to ever exist and  _ his best friend.  _ He would never ignore him, even at 2 in the morning. 

“So, what do you need help with Nishinoya?” He flinched, grabbing the pen on his desk and twirling it around his fingers like a small baton. “Um, I just uh…” The reality of the call settled in and Nishinoya’s heartbeat suddenly quickened. Jesus why had he even gone  _ through with this?  _ “I’m writing a letter to someone really important and uh, I just don’t know how to start it.” Asahi’s laughter startled him. “A letter? And you call me an old man.” Nishinoya pouted his lip, not appreciating Asahi’s poor attempt at humor in his time of distress. “Nevermind it’s stupid I’ll just-“ 

“No no no wait!” Asahi was almost shouting. Surprised at his sudden outburst, Nishinoya kept the phone to his ear, waiting for him to continue. He clicked the pen over and over, trying to ease the anxiety growing in his chest as the silence continued. 

“Why are you writing the letter?” Asahi finally spoke, his voice sincere and soft. 

Fuck, why  _ was _ he writing it? The answer was barely even clear to him at this point. 

He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the glow in the dark stars on his ceiling. He’s reminded of when he made Asahi put all of them up for him in their second year. Nishinoya had insisted he use glue even though they had adhesive backs. “So they last longer!” he had said. When he finished, Asahi let Nishinoya peel all the dried glue from his hands, already aware of the real reason he wanted him to use glue. Even then, Asahi wasn’t mad, smiling softly at Nishinoya while he peeled it. And when he intertwined their fingers, Asahi didn’t pull away. He remembered how bright they glowed that night, lulling the two to sleep while they held each other close. Now those same stars were dull and faded, the green glow looking almost teal in the dark room.

“Hello? Are you still there Noya?” he jumped at the sound of Asahi’s voice “Oh uh yeah sorry, what did you ask?” 

“Why are you writing a letter to them?” he thought for a moment, the previous memory coming back, intertwined fingers, arms around his waist and bright green stars.

“I want to tell them something really important. Something I should have told them a long time ago.” It was vague, but it was the truth. 

“A long time ago huh?” Asahi wasn’t the prying type, he never had been. Still he seemed intrigued. “Well, have you tried just starting at the beginning?”

_ The beginning?  _

He remembered a playground, golden speckled eyes and holding hands with a beautiful new friend. He shook his head, the memory was fuzzy, but it prodded at his mind like it was trying to convince him of its relevance. It filled him with warmth, as if it was a reminder of a better time. 

“Yeah, I guess I should. Thank you, Asahi.” Asahi let out a laugh. “Anytime Noya, preferably not at 2 a.m. next time though.” Nishinoya laughed, “No promises, I get myself into trouble at all hours of the day.” 

“Bye Noya, go to bed after you finish. I’ll meet you at the train station tomorrow okay?” 

“Okay.” The word felt heavy as it left his lips. 

Tomorrow… “Bye.”

He hung up the phone before he got lost in thought, then turned his attention back to the letter.

The beginning of the story. His freshman year? No that didn’t feel right. 

When had this even started? 

Now looking back he couldn’t remember a moment where he was not in love with Asahi Azumane.

So, why had it taken him this long to realize that? How had it taken so long to realize that all of those moments they had spent together, something else was at play. Why had he never realized it was never just friendship. They were partners in everything they did. Every step that Nishinoya had taken, it had been him right there next to him. He was always there as a reminder to do the best he could.

It had been Asahi there. It always had been.

He returned the pen to the paper, writing out those first words again, this time with confidence behind them.

_ Dear Asahi Azumane,  _

_ I’m not all the good at love letters, but you said to start this at the beginning so I guess I should. _

-

At a small park, long forgotten by now, probably with weeds and rust covering its surface, two boys sat at the playground. One of the boys had a chalk stick, dragging it harshly over the rough concrete, completely giving his focus to the art he was making bloom on the surface. Once he finished, he smiled. It was a drawing of a single, messy yellow rose. Others would look at the messy scribbles and not think twice, but the boy seemed proud of the drawing nonetheless. 

“Asahi, look!” He turned to the other boy, excitement filling his small body. He walked over to the other boy who sat in the grass next to a tree, his knees pulled up to his chest. Asahi wasn’t looking, his eyes turned to the sky. The boy stopped in his tracks, his eyes tracing over the other. Asahi’s eyes were speckled with gold from the sun's beams, matching his brown hair that fell softly on his forehead. He let the chalk drop from his small fingers, completely distracted by everything about the other boy.

“You’re very pretty, Asahi.” He didn’t think much about the statement as it left his lips. Asahi looked to him, eyes big with confusion. But then he giggled. “Noya, you’re so weird! Boys can’t be pretty, that’s what girls are!” He furrowed his brow. “Then what do you call pretty boys?” Asahi thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. “Boy’s aren’t supposed to be pretty, boys are tough and cool!” Noya pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well that’s not fair.” Asahi giggled again, pressing his chest to his knees. “How?” 

Noya shook his head “Because Asahi! You’re a boy and you’re the most prettiest person I’ve ever seen!” Noya plopped down next to him, the yellow rose long forgotten on the other side of the pavement. Asahi smiled and shook his head. “You’re weird, Noya.”

Despite his words, Asahi grabbed his hand. He looked back up to the clouds. 

“You’re very pretty too Nishinoya.”

Nishinoya smiled, moving so that he was right next to Asahi. 

_ Not as pretty as you,  _ he wanted to say, but he didn’t, joining the other boy in his cloud gazing 

When it came time for the two to part ways they cried, begging their parents not to make them go, so the parents exchanged numbers, promising the boys they would see each other again soon. 

They didn’t. 

Eventually, Nishinoya forgot about Asahi, the only memory being golden speckled eyes and soft brown hair. The two wouldn’t see each other again until they were older, too old to remember that day. 

A day lost in time, the day Yuu Nishinoya met the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> i rewrote it fellas a haha


End file.
